


Приговор

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Psychological Torture, This Is For Theramore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джайна получает возможность отомстить за Терамор.





	Приговор

Джайна спускалась в темноту по каменным ступеням, и огонь негреющих факелов отражался пламенем в её волосах. Красный к серебристому, оранжевый к одинокому золоту, и лишь глаза на цвет — беспощадная водная гладь. Мирная с виду, но утягивающая в свои пучины, стоит лишь дать повод или показать слабость.  
  
Во взгляде — сама Джайна.  
  
То, какой её сделали.  
  
Изящная женская ладонь — с даже зажившими корочками ранок — сжимала свечу, что в полутемках, куда не доставали факелы, смотрелась маленьким солнцем. Но не спасительным лучиком, нет; огнём, опаляющим привыкшие ко тьме глаза, и не совсем оправившийся от ран орк щурился подобно крысе, выглянувшей из норы на белый свет. Отворачивался, насколько позволяли путы и металл прямо под челюстной костью, не смотрел.  
  
Джайна позволила себе усмехнуться, установив свечку в подставку и обернувшись к нему.  
  
Крепко затянутый в цепи, Гаррош давным-давно перестал напоминать лидера, героя, вождя. Он — иссохшееся древо, кое-как обтянутое кожей; разбитая кукла в форме существа, посчитавшего себя выше остальных. Богоподобным, может быть. Тем, кто может сбежать с суда и подкупить остальных харизмой; тем, кто способен собрать зверей в одну стаю, уничтожить то, что строилось потом и кровью.  
  
Убивать солдат, следующих приказам. Людей, защищающих то, что они любят и ценят.  
  
Джайна хмыкала от понимания его мотивов. Смотрела с некоторым… сожалением на орка, что хотел сбежать, отомстить за то, в чем сам виноват. Хотел так яростно, так остро, но сейчас он — лишь тень самого себя, дрожащая подобно листику на ветру, ибо напряжение в мышцах невыносимо, болезненно. Он висел здесь — с переменами на пытки — несколько недель. Кормимый впроголодь, через силу, ибо часто банально отказывался есть.  
  
Герой, Тьма его подери. Думающий, что станет мучителем; символом несломленности орды перед альянсом.  
  
Забавно было видеть, как он стоял на своем даже после открытия: Орда его, в общем-то, и выдала. Его брови вскинулись, зрачки чуть сузились, и это вызывало в душе Джайны Праудмур невыносимый трепет предвкушения. Тот, что обещал месть — ей, именно ей. Той, что терпела; что позволила во имя такого хрупкого мира вначале умереть брату, затем — отцу. Он, впрочем, позже хотел забрать и её жизнь после того, как насладился вкусом крови Тераморских людей, но она не далась. Выжила благодаря жертве Ронина — для чего, если не для ответного удара?..  
  
Терпение, — думала, одергивая себя, Джайна. Усмехаясь одновременно, едва не добавляя приевшуюся половинку негласного девиза отрекшихся.  
  
Дисциплина ей, разумеется, тоже сгодилась бы. Но не сейчас.  
  
— Ты боишься меня, Гаррош? — Воркование доносилось из тонких губ Джайны с теми нотками, что запросто пустят корни ужаса в душу, стоит их лишь услышать — особенно при контрасте с привкусом крови от их последней встречи. — Ты зверь, а звери боятся тех, кто сильнее. Тех, кто может дать сдачи.  
  
Она кротко протягивала ладонь, с нежной улыбкой оглаживая чужую скулу, цепляя мизинцем обрубок клыка, что был сломан в одной из последних пыток. Кожа орка — грязная, землянистая на цвет, и на касание подобна иссохшейся бумаге, потрескавшейся земле с влагой крови на дне. Ладонь женщины входила в жуткий контраст с ней — живая плоть против мёртвой, сильная против слабой.  
  
Его взгляд, впрочем, бесстрашный, как и прежде. Его не сломили ни ножи, ни иглы; ни срывание ногтей, ни легкие нотки свежевания с последующим лечением — достаточно, чтобы не загноилось, но слишком мало, чтобы убрать боль.  
  
Плевок ей под ноги — кровавый от выбитых зубов.  
  
Сильный зверь. Гордый сын отца, гордый сын суровых земель.  
  
Ненадолго.  
  
— Ты думал, что сможешь сбежать, верно? — Продолжала она почти шепотом, и с каждым словом пальцы второй ладони её шевелились, будто перебирая струны невидимой арфы. Лицо — бесстрашное, лицо безэмоциональное, но шепоток — любовнее всего, что Гаррош слышал за последние месяцы.  
  
— Спрятаться. Собрать новое войско, вновь похитить Радужное Средоточие. Разбить своих врагов так, как сделал это с Терамором.  
  
Моим домом — едва не сказала она, но вовремя спохватилась. Тем не менее, каждое слово её, каждое движение — резкое, острое, как чеканка. Магия отзывалась на жесты и мысли, и путы Гарроша, отдернувшего от неё лицо, медленно начали своё движение, точно змеи. Одни переплетали лодыжки, валя стоявшего на носочках вождя наземь; другие перекрещивались на груди, касались после тонкой цепью металла, упирающегося в подбородок, заставляя мужчину с задушенным звуком задрать голову к ней.  
  
В его взгляде — тупое непонимание.  
  
Джайна же сделала шаг назад.  
  
— На какое наказание ты надеешься, хм? — Спрашивала она не в первый и не в десятый раз за все их совместное пребывание здесь, склоняя голову к плечу, вынуждая золотистую прядку воссиять в свете уже тускнеющей свечи, — заточение до конца жизни, право умереть в честном поединке?  
  
Орк же — будто в их личном маленьком ритуале — смотрел на неё гордо, будто все еще имел Орду за спиной. Это заставило бы Джайну засмеяться, залиться искренним хохотом, не выдохни он позже — глухо из-за криков от предыдущих пыток:  
  
— Убей меня, Праудмур.  
  
Герой — все еще думал он о себе.  
  
Вождь.  
  
Тот, кто взаправду может отдавать приказы.  
  
Кротко улыбаясь и ведя кончиками пальцев по вилке еретика у чужого подбородка, Джайна перевела ладонь на чужие губы. В кровавых корках, воспаленные и истекающие сукровицей… они притягивали её взгляд. Почти зачаровывали, как и все в Гарроше Адском Крике.  
  
Он сопел, пытаясь даже в подобном положении держать гордый вид, уворачиваться от касаний. Не сдавался, как ему казалось; показывал «человеческой сучке», как сильны орки, но на деле он лишь кролик, дергающийся в силках. Затягивающий все туже и туже металлическую нить у горла.  
  
— Ты думаешь я слишком прониклась к вам любовью, не так ли?  
  
Тихая речь вкрадчива, почти любовна — в ладонь, что накрывала чужой рот. Приблизилась она так, будто хотела поцеловать его, но все было много-много прозаичней.  
  
Джайна не была Гаррошем; не била на расстоянии.  
  
Она палач, а палач, отдавший приказ, должен смотреть в лицо своей жертве.  
  
— Думаешь, — продолжила она свою речь, не отстраняясь и даже не одернув одежды, касающиеся чужой плоти и пачкающиеся в грязи и крови, — я мучаю тебя потому, что не могу убить. Правда ведь?  
  
Гаррош быстро-быстро моргал, почти вжимаясь в стенку за собой. Дышал через раз, и Джайна тихо хмыкала, отстраняясь и делая последние пассы, видя, как свет от её глаз и заклинания отражался в чужих зенках.  
  
Она не ждала ответа. Ответ не был нужен, ибо приговор вынесен вместе с тем, как Джайна сжала с легкой оттяжкой кулаки, меж пальцев которых до того сиял лазурный свет. С тем, как магия заклубилась меж пальцев, точно дикие зверьки в узких клетках — и тем, как она опустила руки, давая волю магическим огонькам; раскрывая ладони и вкладывая магию в круг, на котором все это время Гаррош стоял.  
  
— О, милый вождь, — почти промурлыкала она, поднимая лицо и позволяя золотой пряди слегка дрожать в колыхании магических нитей сей комнаты, точно от ветра, — тебе явно понравится оказаться в таком виде в Оргримарре.  
  
Ужас. Он наконец-то коснулся чужого лица, чужой души; бугры мышц под тонкой кожей напряглись, дернулись, пытаясь скинуть с себя путы.  
  
— Сильный и ужасный Гаррош Адский Крик…  
  
Беззащитный, изнуренный. Опозоренный.  
  
— … Вернется из плена измученным седым стариком. Тем, чьи клыки крошатся от любой пищи, тверже молочной каши; тем, чьи кости едва выдерживают его собственный вес.  
  
Гаррош знал, что случится, узри Орда его таким. Знал, что был почитаем только из-за своей силы, как ему бы ни хотелось обманываться чем-либо иным. Он не имел разума Тралла, не имел поддержки духов; он не был разумен, но был силён.  
  
И Джайна отобрала эту силу — так, как Гаррош вспышкой взрыва забрал у неё Терамор.  
  
— Передай от меня привет Бейну, — шепнула она, и заклинание — как Гаррошу казалось, телепорта — оглушило своим треском, сменяя очертания комнаты вокруг них двоих.  
  
Свеча затухла так же, как погибли, захлебнувшись огнём, факелы.  
  
Остались-то они на месте — Джайна не смела рисковать еще одним побегом желанной добычи — только вот Гаррош об этом не знал.  
  
«Слабак, — донеслось от вышедшей из-за её спины белесой тени в виде высокого тролля с хохолком алых волос, что сплюнул под ноги отчаянно оглядывающемуся Гаррошу, — тебя даже добивать неохота».  
  
«Даже тронутый тысячелетним разложением упырь сильнее тебя, — добавила скрипящим голосом женщина, с усмешкой перекрестившая руки на груди. — Вождь? Не позволю такому даже поганищ кормить!»  
  
«Мне казалось, — послышался грохочущий голос из-за спины Адского Крика, и пускай Джайна его не видела — для Гарроша все было более, чем очевидно, — мы клялись в верности воину, а не дряхлому старику!»  
  
Чужие губы приоткрылись, и Джайна с легкой полуулыбкой упивалась отчаянием, что захлестнуло Адского Крика. Он оглядывался, ловил на себе порицающие взгляды, плевки, содрогался от кинутых в него гнилых яблок и бананов — перекрестив руки на груди, Праудмур довольно ухмылялась подобно кошке, наконец-то получившей свою мышку… и не сожалела и капли о том, что совершила.  
  
Впрочем, ритуал не был завершен. Гаррош метался, и пускай самые опасные путы — по типу того же куска металла под горлом или шипастые кандалы — растворились вместе с магией, он немало себе вредил, нырнув в иллюзию с головой. Дергался, кричал в исступлении и даже, кажется, плакал подобно ребенку — Праудмур это наскучило быстрее, чем она ожидала.  
  
Магия вновь откликнулась на её зов, и, всхлипнув в последний раз, Гаррош застыл. Лёд, выросший из круга, заключил его в свои объятия — любовно почти что, бережно, Гаррош того даже не заметил. Лишь последний вскрик его застыл в стенах подвала, и луной он отразился выше, выше.  
  
— Я Джайна Праудмур, леди павшего Терамора, — шепнула она после окончания действия заклинания, не отводя взгляда от карих льдинок, некогда бывшими его глазами, — и я приговариваю тебя, Гаррош Адский Крик, к заточению.  
  
Во льде — не добавила она — что убьет тебя, если кто-то из твоих вшивых приспешников попытается хоть каким-либо образом его растопить, раскрошить. Что будет, если оного не сделать, питать тебя и твой кошмар… вечность.  
  
Что заставит тебя прожить остаток своих ублюдских дней с тем, что ты сделал.  
  
И все же подумав об этом, Джайна Праудмур не отказала себе в мягкой улыбке, беря в руки потухший огрызок свечи.  
  
Это не смерть, знала она.  
  
Это нечто в разы-разы хуже для орка, что того заслужил.


End file.
